follow your heart
by beccah21
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get paired up for a duet and Santana freak out without realizing why she so upset!
1. duet

Follow your heart

author note: this is my very first glee story and i'm looking for a Beta reader if u r interested plz email me . plz tell me what u think.

another note: i want to give a shout out to gleek1990 for believing in me and sticking by me!

don't own glee and it character! thanks

Chapter 1

Mr. Schue walked into the classroom "okay guys let me ask you something where do you think you be in the year 2030?" he asked as he wrote the numbers on the whiteboard. He then turned around and waited for the class to answer.

"Walking" Artie responded flatly

"Broadway" Rachel and Kurt said in unison, they immediately looked at one another, grinning as again they said together "twinsies"

"Jail, dead or both" puck announced as he folded his arms over his chest, leant back in his chair and glanced at the others around the room.

"Whatever you are or whatever you're doing, you need to learn how to speak for the next assignment. We are only doing songs written or performed by someone Latin or of Latin decent or songs written bilingual" he explained

"Oh I'm bilingual" Brittany perked up.

"I love that we are finally getting all Lima heights sound machine in here, but why now?" Santana said.

"God Santana because it's long overdue, the truth is I love all things Latin, Latin food, Latin art, Latin people" the  
teacher continued to explain

"You not know any Latin people" Santana scoffed.

A knock on the door interrupted them

"Disculpen la tardanza, que me estaba flossing"

"I know" Mr. Schue said as he shook David Martinez hand. "David Martinez this is the glee club"

"oh my god cutest, smile, ever" Rachel, sugar and even Artie said as they were staring at Mr. Martinez smile.

"Hello everyone es un honor estar aquí con u" Mr. Martinez said still flashing that cute smile.

"So I invited Mr. Martinez here to watch us get our duende on" says Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together creating a loud snap, as if to emphasise his enthusiasm and to make sure his students were paying attention to him and not their guest

"duende?" Finn asked his girlfriend, who was sat next to him.

"Duende means dwarf you **" Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now I'm confused, what the heck is the assignment?" Puck asked, with his hand folded across his chest.

"The assignment is to sing a Spanish song with duende and yes which mean dwarf but it also means to have Spanish soul, to be filled with Spanish passion" Mr Schue seemed really passionate about this before they'd even started researching songs

Mr. Martinez as he placed a hand on Will's back to get his attention "Will, do you mind if I cut in?" he asked

"No, not at all" he said as he stepped aside and let Mr. Martinez take the floor.

"A performance with duende transforms you, make you sing ,cry laugh, kiss a person you love" he added with a cheeky grin and glint in his eye as he blew a kiss to the girls sitting the front row "a song sung in Spanish must have duende or else" said Mr. Martinez as he did a cut sign across his throat.

"I'll pair you guys into two or four groups" the class was told "Rachel you are with Quinn and Brittany you are with Santana"

"Why does Quinn have to be paired with Rachel?" Santana said to herself

"Hey Santana are you ok Brittany" asked with a smile, and not just any basic Brittany smile, it was a knowing one

"Yeah why" Santana replied nonchalantly, as she grab a pieces of white lined paper from her backpack.

"Because you have been starring at Rachel ever since Mr. Schue paired her up with Quinn" Brittany said, pointing out the obvious as usual, as she watched Santana turn red in the face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Santana said as she looked over and saw Rachel laughing at something Quinn had whispered in her ear. Santana felt anger bubble and rise in the pit of her stomach.

Brittany saw Santana's body starting to tense up watching the duo, so she placed a hand on her bests friend shoulder to help her relax.

"Santana do you have feeling for Rachel Berry?" Brittany said out of the blue.

Santana turned around so fast that she almost gave herself whip lash.

"I don't have feeling for man hands, Brittany" Santana would have snapped if it had been anyone else who asked such a ridiculous question, instead she avoided the tall blondes gaze and focused down at the blank piece of paper that was sitting on her lap.

Santana could feel Brittany's eye's burning into the side of her head... because Brittany knew and so did she, that she was lying.


	2. Project

AN: sorry it take me so long to update i didn't have any idea for this story.

AN 2 : i want to thanks my betas reader RUmad for stick with me .

disclaimer : not own glee or its character

As soon as Mr Schue told us what the assignment was, I started right away writing a song list for the project. I was easily lost in my own brilliant ideas as I came up with song options possible things to include in any choreography and costume ideas too.

Was that going too far? What was I thinking, of course that wasn't going too far!

So I was so distracted that I didn't notice Quinn sitting down next me until she whispered in my ear "Isn't he the most perfect thing you've ever seen?"

I turned to look at her sharply to find her gaze fixed somewhere else, I followed her eye line to Mr Martinez. I laughed as I watched her stare at him as he talked to Mr Schue.

Yeah, he was almost perfect, but I'm sure I know someone more perfect.

Before I could let my thoughts run away with me Quinn was talking again "You've got some ideas already" she didn't sound surprised. Well I am Rachel Berry, of course I've already written down some ideas

"Here" I passed her the page I'd written on so she could read through it properly

Half way through reading she said "I didn't know you liked Jennifer Lopez that much"

"Yes, why not? I think she's a great role model for the young teenager today" I explained. "Also she fits the specification of our project" I added quickly

"Who were you talking about a second ago, before Jennifer Lopez?" Quinn asked, as she looked up from the list that Rachel had handed to her earlier

"What?" said Rachel as she eye meet Quinn

"Earlier you said you know someone else who's more perfect, who?" Quinn explained as she asked again with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel looked at Quinn then the floor then back at Quinn. She hadn't even realised she'd said that out loud

"Hey Rachel" she started in a comforting tone "I know we have not been the best of friends, but you can trust me" Quinn told her.

Rachel sat back in her seat with her head looking toward the ceiling as she let out a long regretful sigh. She was normally so in control, how had she let that slip.

"Come on Rachel you can tell me" Quinn continued trying to encourage Rachel

Rachel turned to face Quinn. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. The brunette took a couple of minutes to get her thoughts together because this was the first time she was telling anyone, let alone Quinn, that she liked a girl, and not just any girl, but Santana Lopez.

"Ok" she lent in keeping her voice very low and warily glancing at the distracted people around her "but you have to promise not to repeat to anyone what I'm about to say to you" she told Quinn while looking very nervous.

"I promise Rachel" she lent in too to hear better "I won't tell anyone anything" she quickly crossed her heart for light hearted good measure, before focusing back on Rachel with a questionable look on her face

"It's...Sa...Santana" Rachel finally let out lowly before she put her face in her hands.

"You Rachel Barbra Berry like Santana Lopez" Quinn said with a shocked look on her face, also surprised she could keep her own voice low enough so no one over heard. "What are you going to do Rachel?" she asked

"I-I don't know. I can't tell her how I feel and I don't want to make me a fool out of myself when she rejects me" Rachel chanced a glance at the object of her affections only to feel her heart crack when she saw Santana happily talking to Brittany.

"Have you even tried to talk to her?" Quinn asked when Rachel looked back at her and she saw the hurt on her face.

"No" The brunette scoffed, of course she hadn't talked to Santana, she wasn't suicidal

"So how do you know that she don't feel the same way about you?" Quinn pushed, trying to sound supportive and not just pushy.

"I guess you're right" Rachel replied reluctantly finally meeting Quinn's eyes again.

Quinn just raised an eyebrow for a second before reaching for her bag "Wait I want to get a recording of this" she pulled out her cell phone and hit the voice recorder apps. "Rachel Berry did you say, that I Quinn Fabray was right, for once" Quinn said into her phone with a laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes but decided to give in and make Quinn's day "Yes I Rachel Berry, did just happen to say that you Quinn Fabray are correct for once" Rachel said clearly into the phone. "Now, can we please get back to the project?" she asked.

"Yep, now that I have that my life is complete" Quinn joked as she hit save on the phone and put the cell phone back in her backpack.

"So what kind of Jennifer Lopez songs did you have in mind?" she asked.


	3. lunch pt1

AN: i want to thank everyone who add , favorite , following and plz R&R .

AN2: big thank to RUMAD for helping with this chapter .

disclaim: don't own glee or the characters

LUNCH PT 1

The bell rang for lunch letting the gleeks know they could leave. Most of them gathered their things and bolted for the door, leaving Santana and Brittany, and Rachel and Quinn behind.

Santana had her bag on her seat as she put her things away when she heard laughter. She automatically looked up to see Rachel and Quinn both laughing at something as they walked with their arms linked towards the door. It ate at Santana to see them like that

Brittany was watching her friend. The knowing blonde just shook her head to herself "Why don't you go talk to her San?"

Santana let out a heavy sigh, there was no point denying it, not now when there was no one around to eaves drop "And say what? 'Hi Rach, guess what? I'm falling head over heels in love with you'" she said in a light fluffy, yet sarcastic tone "Yeah, I bet that would work out great" she muttered dryly

"Well it's a start" Brittany shrugged, maybe she didn't detect the sarcasm. Santana just shook her head to herself and walked with her friend out of the choir room and into the hallway.

"No B, there's no point, it's never gonna happen" the down Latina sighed. When she finally looked up from staring at her feet she saw Quinn standing by her own locker. "Tell you what B, go put your stuff in your locker and head to the lunch room and grab us a table. I'll catch up to you when I finish putting my books away" Santana told her friend

Brittany saw the look on Santana's face; it told her that her friend was up to something. "Okay" Brittany chirped and played dumb. She happily skipped off down the hallway.

Santana waited until Brittany was out of her sight before she approached Quinn.

"Hey Q, can I talk to you for a sec?" she kept her tone calm and casual; classic scheming, hunting Santana

"Oh hey, San yea what's up?" The blonde asked as she closed her locker. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she leaned against her locker.

"I was just wondering you and Rachel are you like friends or something?" she asked as she gazed around, avoiding direct eye contact with Quinn for very long and trying to be subtle about it.

Quinn eyed the Latina suspiciously "Yes San, Rachel and I are friends. Why do you ask?" question Quinn.  
"I just wondered, that's all" she shrugged coyly "So, you busy at the weekend? Because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Britt or something" she suggested

"I can't. Rachel and I are supposed to hang this weekend" Quinn explained.

"Okay maybe-"

"Hey Quinn" they heard Rachel suddenly greet from beside them, neither had even noticed the girl approach "oh, hi Santana" Rachel said a little more shy than necessary when she saw the girl of her dreams standing there. Without thinking she then looped her arm around Quinn's like they had done earlier. "Quinn, are you ready go?" she asked

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go to the Lima bean or something for lunch" the blonde suggested, not noticing the burning glare she was receiving from Santana.

"Sure, whatever you want is fine with me" Rachel smiled

"Would you like to come too Santana?" asked Quinn.

"Um, no, Britt is waiting for me in the lunch room" the darker haired girl explained, with some reluctance

"Okay" Rachel nodded in understanding "Hey we better go before it gets too late" she said to Quinn

The blonde quickly looked to her old friend "I'll call or text you. Maybe on Sunday we can do something then" she suggested as Rachel started to drag her away, out the main door towards the student parking lot.

"Yeah maybe" Santana called back as she watched Rachel and Quinn disappear.


	4. lunch pt 2

AN: i want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerts and wish everyone a HAPPY 2013 NEW YEAR!

AN2: i want to thank RuMad i couldn't do this without you so thanks .

Disclaim: Don't own glee and the character

Quinn stopped in her tracks, just short of the car she realised Rachel had been heading for since they stepped into the parking lot.

Sat in front of them was a brand new Mercedes convertible with black leather interior. Rachel unlocked her car and hopped in the driver seat, not even thinking about it.

It wasn't until she looked to the passenger side and saw no one there did she look back to ahead of the car. She smirked subtly to herself when she notice Quinn's drop jaw expression as the blonde stared at the car

"What?" Rachel asked coyly with Oscar worthy acting. She was finding Quinn's shocked expression rather enjoyable.

"This... This is your car?" Quinn asked, still staring starring at the expensive car.

"Yeah" Rachel sighed "unfortunately my dads gave it to me to ease their guilt from being often absent in my life" She said like it was such a burden as she grabbed her channel sun glass that were tucked under the sun visor and put them on. "So" she looked back at Quinn through shielded vision "Are you going to hop in or just stand out there until lunch is over?" asked Rachel

As soon as Quinn took a step she started her car. Rachel had to turn down the volume before they were both deafened by the car speakers that were blasting Jennifer Lopez 'I'm into you'.

"Well I can't still believe this car is yours... or your into that music to be honest" Quinn admitted as she slid into the passenger seat

"Well believe it" said Rachel as she put her car in reverse and slowly back out the parking spot

Rachel should be this Rachel more often, Quinn thought to herself. Santana would probably find it easier to like this one. If only they both knew what was really going on in the Latina's head."So where to" asked Rachel as she came to the exit onto the main road .

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged "you pick"

"Okay well I know a little pizza shop at. It's a couple of blocks from here" Rachel said as she turned left out onto the road.

"Yeah sounds good- wait!" Quinn looked back at the other girl "did u just say pizza? I thought you were vegan?" Quinn asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm a vegan... but sometime I like pizza every now and again" she shrugged like she hadn't contradicted her beliefs and lifestyle choice. Rachel stopped at a red light.

"You, Rachel Barbra berry are full of surprises today" Quinn chuckled unbelievingly "It's amazing. If Santana doesn't date you then I will" she joked.

Rachel avoided half that comment and chose to focus on the part she really wanted to hear about "Speaking of Santana what did she want?" she asked, not so casually.

"She wanted to know if you and me are friends" she shrugged "and that she wanted me to hang out with her and Brittany over the weekend" Quinn told her as she put her hand out the window doing waves in the air like a really bad music video.

"So what did you tell her?" asked Rachel as she noticed the light change from red to green.

"I told her we are friends and that I was hanging out with you over the weekend" Quinn said "Then she text me saying you should join us so I said sure".

"WHAT!" Rachel yelled startling Quinn. "Wh... why did you tell her? That are you trying to get me killed?" Rachel asked hysterically.

"Oh come on Rachel" Quinn laughed "You like her anyway, so what's the harm in actually getting to know her?" the blonde asked.

Rachel sighed heavily "Do u mind if we stop off at the funeral home on the way back to school?"

"Why?" Quinn asked lowly.

"So when Santana kills me I'll already have my casket pick out and the flowers ready- oh and can you do me a favour, can you put a picture of Barbara Streisand in the casket with me?" Rachel felt the need to add that final detail.

"Stop" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the perfect Rachel Berry dramatics "Rachel, Santana will not kill you... beat you up, maybe, but not kill you" She joked.

"Well that's a risk I'm not willing to take" said Rachel. "Please text Santana and tell her that you want to hang out with her and Brittany over the weekend, but I won't be able to go... I'm learning to skydive or something" Rachel told her as she passed over her iPhone that was sitting in the cup holder "here use my phone" she was desperate and needed the proof that Quinn had actually cancelled

"I'm not texting Santana" Quinn sighed as she watched a pair of joggers running on the sidewalk.

"Please Quinn save me from the painful death" she heard Rachel beg.

"No look, Rachel" she looked back at the crazy brunette "I know you and I are not the best of friends, but I want to change that by hanging out with you over the weekend" said Quinn. "Besides, who are you going to talk to about Santana?" Quinn asked with a smile

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Rachel as she approached an empty spot in front of the pizza shop and pulled into it.

"Damn right, now come on I want some bacon pizza" Quinn said as she reached for the door handle to get out of the car.


	5. lunch pt3

AN: i want to thanks everyone who fav, followed and like and also to RUMad to helping me

disclaimer: don't own glee

Rachel and Quinn walked into the front door of the small pizza shop. "Why don't you go grab us a table by the bay window" Quinn suggested "I'll going order us a pizza and drinks, is half plain and half bacon okay with you?" she asked as her eyes scanned the board to find what size pizza to order.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll have a water" Rachel replied as she made her way to the table by the bay window. Once Rachel reached the table and sat down her mind wandered, she couldn't stop thinking about what Quinn said about Santana on the way to the restaurant.  
Rachel was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when Quinn came over with the pizza and drinks and set them on the table.

"Rach... Rach?" Quinn asked cautiously. It wasn't until Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder that she flinched out of her day dream.

"What?" she asked, unsure of what Quinn had said to her or if she'd asked her a question.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Quinn asked with a light worried chuckle as she took the seat across from Rachel.

"Nothing" the brunette quickly dismissed "anyway, what makes you think I was deep in thought" she asked defensively as an afterthought while she grabbed a slice of the pizza from the tray.

"Well, for starters you were staring out the window when I came over and second when i called your name and put the food down you didn't even blink" Quinn explained, eyeing Rachel carefully, as she also grab a slice of pizza with bacon on it. "So, I'll ask again, what were you thinking about?"

Rachel didn't want to answer Quinn but she knew the blonde would just keep asking her until she answered, anyway.

Rachel took a calming breath before answering Quinn. "I was thinking about what you said about Santana" she then took a bit out of her pizza.

Quinn furrowed her brow "Okay, what about Santana?" she took a sip of her water.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe Santana, Brittany and you could come over to my house this weekend" she suggested shyly "to, you know, hang out or something?... my dads are going on another one of their romantic trips and I would have the whole house to myself until Monday" she added

"Yeah, I think that would be great and it would give you a chance to get to know Santana outside of school" said Quinn "besides, mention a free house and you'll get any ones attention"

"Yea I hope so" Rachel mumbled with a little worry in her voice.

"Don't worry so much Rachel" Quinn reassured her "Everything is going to be fine" she slid a comforting hand over the brunettes on the table top

"That's easy for you to say" the petite girl mumbled again "Just because I'd like to hang out with you three doesn't mean it's going to be that easy to get Santana to go to my house"

"How about this, I'll ask Santana and Brittany if they want to hang out with me at your house, I'll talk to them when we get back to school" Quinn shrugged, it was no difficult task for her to ask "When I have their answer I'll let you know" she reached into her cardigan pocket and pulled out her iPhone in its blue cover case. She quickly typed out a simple text full of text speak and unofficial abbreviations that would have scared Rachel who preferred full sentences in her text messages. Before the brunette knew it the message was sent to Santana's phone, telling her that Quinn needed to talk to her and Brittany before their next class. After texting Santana Quinn checked the time to see how long they had left before they are due back at school. "So when do you want to work on our Jennifer Lopez assignment?" Quinn asked once the phone was put away.

"Um, I was thinking maybe we could start today in the auditorium. I have a free when I can go get my JLo CD's so we can listen to them and pick out the best song that fits our vocal range" normal Rachel suggested

Quinn just nodded "Yeah, that's sound good to me" she checked the time on her cell again to see it was time to get back to school. "We better get going before we're late for our next class" she said with hidden sarcasm. Quinn led the way, getting up first and collecting their trash from the table to dispose of on their way out. Rachel went to her purse to find her credit card, she pulled it out ready to pay when Quinn noticed what she was holding "What are you doing?"

Rachel just blinked up at Quinn with a confused expression on her face. "Well I was about to help you clear the table"

"I know that. I meant what are you doing with the credit card?" it was a dumb question but it needed to be asked.

"I'm going to pay the bill" yep, ask a stupid question get a stupid answer. The brunette innocently reached for the receipt

"Oh no you're not, I'm paying the bill" Quinn told her as she snatched the receipt away from Rachel's grasp and made her way over to the trashcan. Rachel followed Quinn to the trash can then to the cash register, ready to argue all the way.

"Please Quinn, I'd really like to pay for lunch" Rachel offered as she leant against the counter next to the blonde.

"Okay Rachel" Quinn devised a deal in her head "How about we make a deal I'll pay this time and you can get the next one" she hoped Rachel would agree, she didn't want to argue with her newest friend.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Rachel asked trying to pull one over on Quinn.

"Fine" Quinn deadpanned "How about a new deal, you stop fighting me and let me pay and I won't just tell a certain Latina that you, Rachel Barbara Berry, are head over heels in love with her" the blonde smirked, confident she'd just won silence from the shorter girl

Rachel was wide eyed with shock and worry. Quinn wouldn't really do that would she? "You can't blackmail me with Santana" she folded her arms confidently as she stated strongly. Meanwhile the brunettes mind searched for something to blackmail Quinn with.

"I think I just did, so what is your answer? Do we have a deal?" she asked, still wearing that confident smirk, this time really sure she'd won the battle.

Rachel didn't want to refuse the deal and risk Quinn telling Santana that she is in love with her... although she still wasn't sure if she really would do that or not. "Fine we have a deal" she sighed with defect.

Quinn had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched Rachel shake her head, still in disbelief that she'd lost.

"Why don't you go to the car so that you don't have to stand here?" Quinn suggested after a moment of silence had passed in which they were still waiting for the cashier. "I'll meet you out there when I'm finished paying" she added as she saw the cashier finally approach.

"Okay" Rachel sighed as she made her way through the door and to her car. As the short brunette leant against her driver's side door, she thought to herself 'I shouldn't have told Quinn I like Santana Lopez'.


	6. Back At McKinley

Chapter 6: Back At McKinley High

AN:I'M so sorry I took so long to update this story college have me really busy. I want to thank the people who are still reading and adding my

story's.

AN2: I want to thanks RUMad for helping and for Miss right I'll update that story as soon as I come up with thing.

After Santana talked to Quinn she headed to her locker to put her books away. As she was grabbed her books out of her backpack she heard her iPhone 5 chime. She abandoned her books in the locker and grabbed her Phone from her Cheerios jacket pocket. She woke her phone to find that Brittany had sent her a text.

-Hey I'm outside – B Xx

She replied with a simple:

-On my way - S

After she sent the text she checked herself in the mirror on the inside of her locker door, checking her lip gloss. Once she found everything was in check she closed her locker and headed to the lunch room and out the side door to find Brittany. She found Brittany at one of the soda machines.

"Hey Britt-Britt" she said as she got close enough to the blonde girl so that she would be able to hear her over all the talking that was going on outside.

"Oh hey San, what took you so long?" asked Brittany as she pushed the bottom for a red MN Dew.

"I was talking to Quinn about something" Santana shrugged. Brittany gave Santana the 'I know you're hiding something' look. Santana felt Brittany staring at her so she didn't want to look up. Brittany waited a couple of minutes to see if Santana would say something but the Latina seemed perfectly comfortable in the uncomfortable silence.

With a sigh Brittany decided to speak first "so you said that you were talking to Quinn about something... or someone?" asked Brittany with a questionable look on her face. Brittany was well aware that Quinn was Rachel's partner in the current glee project.

"I don't know what you are talking about B" Santana shrugged casually as she inserted her money into the soda machine and pushed the bottom for a Sunkist.

"Come on Santana" Brittany whined playfully "who are you trying to kid?" she asked as she lead them to the table that she had saved for them. Santana remained speechless because she knew Brittany was right. She just didn't want to talk about this. Brittany didn't give in, so she pushed "So what did you and Quinn talk about?" They sat down at a table.

"I asked Quinn if she wanted to hang out with us this weekend" she told her friend as she took a slip from her drink.

"So what did she say?" the blonde girl prompted as she handed Santana her lunch.

"Well she said that she was spending the weekend with Rachel, something about making up for all the crap she put her through over the years, they decided they'd work on the project to make it up to her" Well that was the excuse Quinn had given "she said maybe this Sunday we could hang out together and do something"

"Oh okay" said Brittany as she took a bite out of her homemade sloppy Joe sandwich. "So where is Quinn and Rachel now?"

"Quinn is with Rachel, they've gone out for lunch. Rachel asked me if I wanted to go with them I said no" she said with yet another shrug.

"You What!" Brittany was obviously shocked.

Santana glared at her friend and started to say something but was interrupted when her cell phone went off for the second time that lunch time. Santana retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket. She furrowed her brow when she didn't recognize the number so she text back:

-Who's this?

"Who was it?" Brittany asked as she leant across the table to read Santana's screen with her

"I don't know, I just text back asking who it is"

She only had to wait for couple seconds when she got a new text

-It's Quinn, I'm using Rachel's Phone

"It's Quinn, she's using-" Santana begun to explain but was cut off.

"Yeah I can read" Brittany giggled lightly, leaving Santana to just reply

-What do you want?

-I need to talk to you and Britt before class

-OK meet you at your locker right after lunch.

Santana put her Phone back in her jacket pocket and start to wonder what she wanted "what do you think Quinn wants to talk to us about?" Santana didn't even hear Brittany's answer as she was too busy pondering the question herself.

Brittany looked over to see Santana starting into space with a worried look on her face.

"San... San?" said Brittany as she placed her hand on Santana arm. The simple touch pulled her back to earth. "What's wrong San?" Brittany asked again with the same worried look that Santana had a few minutes ago.

"Nothing... it probably has something to do with Berry right" she put on some faux mood "Like I care right?" she scoffed

"Right" Brittany just narrowed her eyes at the other girl.


End file.
